


Leading the way, Towards the Light

by ayaxroses



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Angst, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Toshiki x Aichi Sendou. Yaoi, BL. Kai and Aichi are alone together, under the promise there was something Aichi needed to hear after their Psy Qualia incident. Miwa and the group suspect its a date. Are Kai and Aichi really just enjoying each other's company as rivals or is there something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you even sure he's gonna be here?" Misak's voice whispered softly to the boy. Miwa flashed a large grin.

"Oh I'm sure." the blond responded.

"And why is that?" a deeper males voice came out. The group nearly scrambled from out of their hiding spot seeing the guy.

"Shin-san?" Misaki asked, raising an eye and looking at him up and down. They hadn't been expecting him to be there. He was up to something. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we all are part of a time right?" the manager had reasoned holding his index finger out, a frown formed on his face. "And its manager, remember?" Shin's voice almost pleaded, really hoping for the name to sink in.

"We're not even in Card Capitol," she reasoned with a shrug, despite never addressing him by said name.

"Hoi, Hoi" Miwa, waved his hands in front of the others, stopping their argument. "We can all watch from here, I think they're coming.." Miwa's voice turned into a soft whisper as he grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged her back to their original hiding spot, behind the tree.

The manager followed suit, taking cover behind a rather wide tree trunk. He saw two familiar faces, crouching down. Both slender middle school boys, with black and brunette hair grinned up at Shin.

"Katsumi-Kun? Izaki-kun? You're all here too." Shin caught the nervous laughter, well on everyones except Misaki's part she simply looked away. "Alright you guys, what are you doing here?" he pleaded for an answer, only to be caught off guard by the young grade schoolers crouched down beside the bushes.

"Ah-All of you huh?" Shin asked, suprized at seeing Aichi's younger sister and the spiky haired Kamui to also be here they looked so attentive. Emi held a finger to her lips, as they all crouched back down.

It was there, they saw Kai Toshiki-kun walking an actual close distance near the flustered Aichi Sendou. Aichi was going on about thanking Kai, and Kai was suggesting something the boy needed to see, or go to. Aichi could barely look up from the ground, as Kai walked on nonchalantly, hands in his pockets.

"So we're doing what?" Shin asked, scratching the top of his messy green hair.

Each of the members had their own agenda for the situation. "We're keeping track of Aichi and Kai today, something seemed off.." Misaki started, a finger to her lip, as she tried to think over the reasons.

Miwa nodded in agreement. "Yes! I didn't even set this one up for them, usually I have to force the guy, then these guys followed~" Miwa gestured a smug smile on his face, eyebrows lowered, pointing to Aichi's classmates.

"Hey! I'm here simply as the strongest Vanguard Fighter, and love guru! To give Aichi-kun our support!" he spoke in triumph a fist in the air, as he finished, an air of oveconfidence. "After all he won't find something as grade 3 as my Korrin-chan and I have~ But I can help from the sidelines and stop him before he embarasses himself in front of Kai like some level zero!~" Morikawa and Miwa laughed.

One as a feeling of thinking something so genius. Miwa simply amused by him. "You really can't help but like this guy~" Miwa's voice soothed out in a way that caused Izaki and Katsumi to back of from him, nervously. Miwa continued laughing to himself.

Emi had bowed her head, eyebrows scrunched up and she questioned. "Aichi's relationship?" she spoke the word so foreignly, as it was the first time ever the idea had been thought up.

Her brother was much too shy and timid, barely wanting to wake up in the morning. He talked in his sleep and needed his sisters help for everything, she had reasoned. The group gave a small look of sympathy, Misaki mumbling something about it being 'Quite cute.'

"Aichi you see.." Misaki tried to put it in simple TV-Y terms for the girl. "Really likes Kai."

"Oh," Emi said. Then it clicked. The constant looks of defeat, coming home from the card shop because 'someone' wasn't here. The way he seemed after a game during tournaments, looking for approval. Aichi had liked someone, and that someone is Kai. "Kai likes Aichi?" she thought the question aloud.

Misaki and Miwa exchanged a look and then nodded to her. The whole group thought over it, Katsumi and Kamui, finding the idea of Kai having feelings illogical.

"Definately, I mean i've known Kai for a while and never saw him look at someone else that way..Its something in his eyes I guess~" Miwa-kun smirked.

"He needs to be honest with himself though," Misaki finished the statement and Emi, began to put the pieces together. The blond and purple haired girl nodded in agreement at the idea.

"So it is a date" Emi spoke in an "ah-ha" type of voice, making a discovery. "There fore, I need to be here for Aichi's safety at the least, its always better to be safe then sorry," She proclaimed. Shin-kun having a gleam in his eye at seeing her joy at her announcement. It reminded him of when he was back in grade school .

"Alright you guys, its settled." Shin-kun said a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Only cause I also care about this team, and am a bit curious...But we should find a new place someone like Kai is bound to spot us all in the same place like this," he pointed over to where other couples, and families were on benches near and around the area. It would help them blend in.

The two teens continued walking side by side down the park. Kai slowing down his pace only to see his blunette exhausted. Aichi held onto both of his knees and breathed out loudly. "K-k-ai-" Aichi stammered out feeling a larger hand grasping his own.

Kai smirked down at the boy, and dragged him up to where he was standing straight. "We're almost there," Kai said, a normal person would take his tone as being rather distant, but Aichi sensed assurance around there.

The walked past a few couples, one being an open lesbian couple and a few "close" friends as well of the same-sex. Aichi blushed feeling Kai's hand slip over his. He noticed a wide grin from a long haired-male sitting by the tree, a book laying idly. Kai glared at the guy, for reasons Aichi didn't understand, and felt himself yanked, closer. He was right against Kai, feeling his body flush against the older boys side.

Kai stopped suddenly as they walked away from the crowds of people. Behind the two of them a certain crowd of vanguard fighters were crouching down, some getting tired of their position. Misaki glared down at the boys, while Emi held a finger to her lips.

Kai motioned for Aichi to sit next to him, there was no one, at least in the open around them. Kai sighed before pulling Aichi down next to him, to the point where the boy was practically sitting on top of him. "S-sorry." Aichi said, as Kai just held a longing look towards him.

This is it. All that was before the boys were a couple of nearby picnic tables, some grass, and well a lot of dirt.

"S-so, Kai-kun? You've been here before?" Aichi asked, inwardly scholding himself for a question that had an obvious answer. He mumbled something under his breath like 'its nice' before he face began to fluster.

Kai only needed keeping a fixated gaze onto the boy. "Years ago.." he whispered in a deeper voice. His eyes seemed to fade out of their usual aqua-green glow, it seemed as if a white cloud of grief surrounded and framed his pupils. Aichi's lip trembled, as he held onto the side of his jeans. He looked anywhere but at those eyes, the grassy field seemed much more interesting now.

"With Ren." Kai said, hand reaching over and grasping Aichi's soft, slender fingers, he urged the boy to come closer. Aichi swallowed, very hard. His eyes getting lost again, hoping to find the answer within everything that was Kai Toshiki.

"Sendou, Aichi." Kai sighed after saying his name, before taking matters into his own hand. He took a firm grip onto the boys hand, and again had dragged the boy next to him. The younger boy was shaking, barely anything but a 'W-What?' forming off his own lips. He's scared, Kai noted mentally. His eyes began to close, thinking again about the boy.

Why was he even doing this? He knows not to get involved with anyone again. What happened with Ren..ruined him. Yet with Aichi there seemed to be a light. As if Aichi's very own heart, very own Vanguard, leading him through the hell he'd been drowning in all these years. Leading him back to the man he was before, he lost everyone he loved.

Aichi was someone so precious, so fragile, that he feared ever getting close to. He didn't want to lose him the most of all. His ray of hope, could always shine, and find happiness, and Kai was fine. Just like in the tournaments he sat behind, watching Aichi's every move, feeling his chest ache. He became quite good at fighting the urge to show open compassion, hugging, high-fives, smiles. Though it was hard to surpress in himself, a part wanting to do things with Aichi or say something, helping lead the boy to victory.

Kai couldn't do that, he need to see Aichi find his own way. His own goals in life, his own style of Vanguard. He feared the slightest touch might break the boy.

"You remember the PSY Qualia." Kai stated, it wasn't a question but he still wanted to hear Aichi's voice. That innocent sound that reassured him, there was someone who still looked up to him, for who he was, and would stay beside him.

He felt Aichi squeeze his hand, a red blush across his cheeks. "I'm sorry Kai-Kun." Aichi had apologized again, the overstretched smile overtaking his face, as tears fled from his half-open eyes. He reflected his own experience using that power, how he had pushed Kai against the wall in that situation. He almost lost himself, almost lost Kai. The man who got him this far in life, that made the hell he was living in, the day to day, worth struggling for. He wanted to become stronger, not give in. "That's not that battle I wanted with you.." Aichi shivered feeling, Kai take hold of his other hand, pulling Aichi to the side.

"I'm not referring to that," their last duel, Aichi hardly being anything but himself. The way Aichi had changed scared Kai. He didn't want to see that happen to him!

Blue eyes met Aqua, and the younger boy felt his heart was going to explode. The brunette held the small boy closer to him, it was as closest to an embrace as they were able to get. Over course being them it was awkward. The only sound heard was their own breathing and rustling behind them. The rustling behind them?!

Kai had turned around, still holding tight to the boy. He gave quite a large glare, hearing shaking, and giggles (most likely Miwa or of feminine nature) from behind them. Kai released Aichi's hand, giving a glance toward him. That one look exchanged assured him he'd be back and to stay where he was for the time being.

"How long do you plan on hiding there?" Kai started, annoyed, he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Miwa being the first one to come out, laughing sheepishly, followed by Misaki. Then Izaki, Katsumi, Kamui and..even Shin-san and Aichi's little sister?

"Eh? Emi?!" Aichi turned around at the sound of his sweet younger sisters apology.

"I don't see what's the big deal, we are simply supporting your date, Kai-chan~" Miwa cooed out the last part, and if looks could kill, well he would never have gotten Kai's name. He noticed Kai, death-glare him again. That same look that screamed This conversation is not happening and will not be discussed further.

Miwa waved his hands defensively in front of his face, noticing the small blunette come up behind him. Though there may be a chance to talk to Aichi about what they had been doing~

The blond noticed a change in his best friends expression. His eyes were outwordly very stern and it was far from a gleam, but something about his posture seemed much calmer. Looks like you saved me here. Miwa thought.

"Emi?" Aichi approached his sister, a rent tint staining right above the bridge of his nose, and he twiddled his pointer fingers together, nervous. The orange haired girl smiled up at her brother.

"I had to make sure my brother was safe and sound, you never know what happens on dates," Emi pointed an accusing finger right in front of her brothers face. Said boy felt all the blood rush into his face again, Kai simply turned away, but Aichi still caught his gaze.

"It just goes to you, you need my help Aichi~" Emi announced proudly, Izaki and Katsumi, laughing at the girls announcement.

Katsumi beamed with over-confidence, a hand brushing through his black spiky hair, as he leaned his head back, flashing a grin. "And well since its not going to be anything like my love-life I had to support, in the way I can."

Kai was getting rather disturbed by everyone's presence and their constant bickering over the two of them. It was just that, supposed to be the two of them.

"I was helping Aichi find his winning image, and.." Kai said calmly. His feet moving before his words and he felt himself walking away from the situation.

Miwa continued to grin "And?"

Kai felt himself swallow lightly at the comment, he forced it down. "He still has a ways to go~" Kai said before turning on his heel, raising a hand beside him. It didn't seem entirely polite but Aichi couldn't help but follow the boy.

"W-wait!" Aichi shouted after the boy. "Kai-kun?!" The blunette dashed through the park before he caught up to Kai.

Miwa cheerfully turned to the group, "He seriously needs to stop lying to himself~" Misaki smirked at the comment.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi said the boy's name, a phrase he never seemed to tire of, he desperately kept his pace up. He wanted to stand beside Kai and not be dragging him down. To be Kai's equal, that is what he wanted.

"Hn?" Kai grunted out his reply, but the expression in his eyes, even the line of his lips felt much softer. Aichi began stuttering out his words until he formed his question.

"W-what were you going to tell me about the Psy Qualia?" Aichi asked.

Kai turned on his heel, to face Aichi a bitter shade in his aqua eyes, and his lips pursed together. "I lost someone very important to me, that was the last place, I ever had a normal fight with him again...he's still lost" Kai mourned over his friend, seeing the downcast, slouching Aichi in front of him.

"Oh," Aichi mumbled out, not noticing himself shaking.

Kai completely stopped moving, closing the space again betwen them. How many times did he have to take the lead here. Why was it he kept giving in to this boy? No matter how he tried, a part of him deep down. "Uwah-Ka-" Aichi screamed out before feeling his back crash against the hard solid wooden surface.

His back was against the trunk of the tree, an unreadable look on Kai's face, before he felt the boy close in one him. "Idiot," Kai said. Oh. Aichi's mind began to figure out his own feelings as his heart was pounding. He felt himself almost falling, but was held up by the older boy. How long had that hand been at his waist.

Before Aichi could think another thought, he felt his face flush again. Kai and his noses brushed slightly, before Kai angled himself. Their lips connected, and both of their first kisses began. Kai claimed his lips, and Aichi squirmed under him, hands nervously clutching to the back of Kai's jacket.

The two boys nearly lost track of their environment, Aichi almost slipping away from the flat surface he was against. Kai opened his eyes briefly and pulled them both back to their spot. He felt a dominating warmth licking against his lips. "Ka-" he tried to moan his name before the tongue entered his mouth.

Kai's eyes were completely shut, and Aichi finally followed suit. He felt himself feel light, almost like when he just won a great vanguard fight, seeing Kai's half-smile at his success. But-oh this was even better. Aichi hadn't realized how much he wanted this until, he felt the warmth slip away.

The look on Kai's face, couldn't be seen as anything but compassionate. Aichi had tried to calm himself by thinking he really can't tell to well this time of night.

"I lost someone precious to me, and i'm not about to lose another one," Kai's face formed into a smile, his eyes swirling, as if they were fighting back a strong pressure. Kai was trying not to cry! "And, i'm not about to lose you" Kai voice stated, this was something he was going to do, he leaned in again to kiss the boy. Too flustered to even move, he felt Kai twine their hands together before pushing up against him.

Aichi moaned feeling himself between the weight of his crush, and the weight of the stable tree. He couldn't get away from this, and honestly he wouldn't. Their tongues began to dance and caress, as they lost themselves inside each other.

As their kiss broke, Aichi felt himself sobbing, Kai's eyes widened. He held tightly onto the boy. "Kai-kun." he sniffled out, "I -l-love you!~" he exclaimed voice squeaking at the word love.

"Aichi.." Kai's voice hushed the boy, they didn't exchange words after that, they didn't need to. He kissed the younger boys temple before, leaving marks across the boys neck, under his chin and back to his lips.

Aichi held on tight arms wrapped around Kai, hands tangling themselves in the older boys suprizingly soft hair. Kai kept an arm around the boy's waist, seeing his closed eyes, he truly smiled. His eyes slipped closed, before continuing their kiss.

I wasn't alone in this after all. Kai thought, happy at the way this turned out, Aichi's words. He had been in love with Aichi much longer, so afraid of breaking him and losing him. But maybe together they could find their own path towards the light, both surviving and living for each other.

As the boys felt the need for air, Aichi felt himself being pulled head first against Kai. Kai's eyes were beginning to cloud his vision. "Aichi I.." he started "love"...then placing a quick peck against the boy's lips. That expression just too much for him now. "You."

Kai held the boy close against him, not wanting to lose him. Losing his parents and Ren was hard as hell. He was going to protect those precious to him. Now he was keeping his Aichi close to him physically and sooner or later, he'd reveal more about himself. Who Kai Toshiki truly was, feeling some spark inside him, seeing the boy close his eyes against his chest.

Aichi wouldn't leave. He would've run away by now, but he was still here, and that was what Kai needed the most. Kai leaned down claimed Aichi again, something that should have happened long ago, and will continue. Finding that path toward the light, together. Just the two of them.


	2. Change my World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Aichi's first official date :)

Aichi was fumbling around through his deck, looking through each of his cards. A warm smile embraced his lips and he noticed Blaster Blade. Perhaps what made it so important was how he got it. Well who he got it, without that card...so much would be different.

The blue haired boy gentle placed the card down. He was wearing some of his best clothing and tried to straighten out any wrinkles.

He brushed a stray blue hair away from his face, holding it between his forefinger and thumb. He smiled at his reflection. Aichi feeling a little bashful, twirled the strand of hair between his fingers. He combed his bangs back and smiled, feeling his whole forehead exposed and perhaps looking a bit too serious.

"Ah..haah.." Aichi sighed trying again and again to fix his hair. He was to meet Kai today. Augh, I hope Kai-kun isn't still mad at me for being late last time! I'll be on time for sure this time. Aichi took out a small black comb and began taming his spiky blue hair, though one could argue it looked practically the same after. Though he didn't seem upset last time we..

The image of Kai's warm mouth covering his own, arms around his waist, flashed through the younger boys mind.

"Uwaaa!" Aichi shrieked out in a higher tone of voice, straightening out his clothes again, wearing a long blue top and dark cobalt jeans.

He continued to scan over his reflection in the mirror. He felt his face heat up again. What am I doing? Aichi thought he took out his Vanguard cards from the dark blue and gold deck box.

Aichi smiled fondly. It still has his scent on it.. Kai had been rather open to helping Aichi learn new strategies especially after starting up the 'Vanguard Fight Club' at his high school. Kai even took the time to look through his deck. The younger boy blushed dark red, he could see it so vividly.

There were sitting there in the park, Kai's long fingers scanning over the cards in Aichi's deck. He'd occasionally stop on one, giving an approving nod or hold it out to Aichi. "Think about what else you could use with this card," he would say or "It would fit better with another Vanguard fighting style"

Then Aichi saw it. Kai's eyes practically glowing from the sunlight, his fingers tracing the edge of one particular card.

"Kai-kun" Aichi had asked him.

The brunette looked down at the boy that ever confident smirk on his face, Kai knew. Kai had to have known, he had to know that..Aichi kept this card the closest to his heart. Aichi noticed Kai stop for a moment to look down at Aichi. He figured his face must have been rather flushed due to the amusement present in Kai's smirk.

"You kept it in great condition" Kai reminded him, a fondness gleaming in his eyes.

The younger boy had nodded looking back up to see the older boy. He was just flipping through cards. It would have been just a regular comment, one any fighter would brush off. Yet it felt so honest. The way Aichi's hand was being held in Kai's own. Kai's voice was softer then usual, and sweet like when they had first met.

Kai-Kun...

"Aichi, AICHI!" the high pitched and childlike voice broke through his thoughts. She repeated his name each time louder than the last.

"Aichi!" his sister shouted at him.

"Eh-Emi?" Aichi responded, he shook his head, it was time to get ready to leave anyway. There was no time for daydreaming!

The small sounds of footsteps were heard padding all the way up the stairs. A young girl in a light pink and white dress stood there, hands on her hips. She sighed.

"Emi?-Ah oh that's right!" Aichi extended his index finger, holding it out as if making a great discovery. "You were going to your Vanguard circle today with your friends. I can't believe its already becoming a club! Congratulations on getting your fifth member" he complemented, the boy's hands clapping together softly for her achievement. He looked over his sister again, she was still standing in front of him. Her lips moved into a pout.

"Would you like me to walk you over there?" Aichi offered, a smile plastered on his face. She still seemed bothered. Well that didn't work.

"Aichi," she had said again, taking a step closer to her brother and looking over him. "I'm not a kid anymore.." Emi said exasperated. "And..its hard to believe that even as a high schooler you still need your younger sister to bring you down so you don't forget breakfast. What am I going to do with you?" Emi sighed again that morning, holding her palms up and out to the side, shaking her head.

"Ahaha" Aichi laughed a bit, scratching the bottom of his cheek with his forefinger. His face colored red, hearing Emi talk to him as though he were the younger sibling. Then again that was Emi's style.

"Well you see the thing is.. today I was going to go out for breakfast, I had told mom so you don't need to worry," Aichi assured her a smile forming.

Emi shook her head, leaning over towards Aichi, giving him a hug. She made a hurtful voice, "Aichi you're not going to become one of those high school delinquents, are you? Not even having meals with your family?..honestly" Emi released Aichi and exhaled, she seemed rather put out.

"Emi," Aichi sweat dropped. "I'm going to see one of my friends today, and I'll see you and mom later today as well" Aichi said. He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "I've always kept up with my grades at school and the club, so you don't need to worry." Aichi finished giving his sister a small hug. She did worry a lot.

The young girl pouted, "Fine, but I want to know. Who are you seeing everyday? 'cause last time me and my friends went to the card shop and you weren't there...and Misaki-san was working there, yet she didn't know where you were either," Emi placed a finger to the tip of her jaw, thinking over the possibilities. "And you always seem so happy when you come back as well...So who is it? I don't like my brother keeping secrets from me", the young girl cried out, she had a frown forming over her features. Her eyes soon darted at Aichi, hoping he would start talking to her.

"Emi look," Aichi placed both of his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I'm hanging out with K-kai-kun, we've been friends since childhood and there's nothing to worry about.." he finished, a bit unnerved he still would stumble out the boy's name.

His sister seemed a little pleased with the answer. "You like spending time with Kai-kun?" Emi stated, it wasn't really a question, or well one which she wasn't aware of the answer.

Aichi nodded "mmm-hmm.."

Emi took notice of the dark pink color tinging his cheeks. Emi didn't really look forward to the thought of liking someone so much, especially if it meant acting as silly as her brother was. What am I gonna do with you?

"And you feel happy when you're with him.." she stated.

Aichi flushed, he waved his hands defensively in front of himself. "Uwaaah, Emi where is this going? I.." and in his softest voice, he answered. "Yes"

Emi grinned at her brother. "Good."

Aichi gave her a hug before heading out towards his room, Emi exited after. "Well I hope you know that I'll need to approve of Kai, especially if he becomes part of our family..!"

Her older brother's heart was beating, it seemed so loud as if it were audible, for the whole house, to hear it. Blood was just madly rushing up his face.

Where is Emi even getting these ideas? "Emi, Kai-kun and I arn't exactly...I..umm..I mean well.." That's got to be it, the Vanguard circle... and Rekka-san! Aichi at this point wished Emi had got involve with another club. Rekka-san certainly had her way with words.

The blue haired boy came running down the sidewalks. 'No! I'm gonna be late now..' Aichi frowned, hanging his head as he opened the door to the cafe.

His heart sped up even more upon entering. Aichi was clearly anxious and when he saw him, sitting one of the back booths, looking as calm and collected, he swore he was going to lose all composure. Aichi felt himself just melting as he gazed over at the brunette.

Kai was sitting there, eyes as always glued towards him. It may not have been as obvious to Aichi who had trouble looking back Kai, yet it was painfully obvious to the friends around them.

The brunette was sitting there, and though not entirely rare Kai wasn't wearing his school uniform. He was dressed quite well in a long dark grey blazer, a purple shirt underneath it and rather shiny dark grey pants. His clothes seemed to all be straightened out and looked as if they were brand new. Aichi would reason Kai took good care of himself and his appearance living alone.

The blue haired boy waved over to Kai, who gave him a nod, a Kai way of asking his boyfriend to come over already.

"Kai-kun" Aichi whispered the others name so softly, it was hard to believe this was happening. He was here with Kai, not having to win a competition or prove himself anymore. He could finally get to Kai.

"Aichi." Kai had always spoken his name on such familiar terms. There was no need for any honorifics, in this case, and Aichi rather preferred it. While Kai's first name was Toshiki, Kai had always seemed to fit. There was of no doubt Kai preferred it on a general basis and having that name, a connection to his parents was important to him.

Still, perhaps there was a time when Kai could relax and let go of the guilt he'd hold over his parents, friends and even Aichi's Psyqualia. Darkness wasn't a bad thing, not when balanced with light.

"You're late," Kai pointed out to him, an ever confident smirk on his face. Aichi much have had a rather odd expression on his face. "What are you doing? Come on Take a seat, Aichi.." The younger boy was feeling rather warm, was it normal? It was just his name after all yet the way Kai kept saying it, over and over. So familiar, intimate, it made the younger boy sweat.

"I'm s-sorry" the boy stuttered out, sitting across the table from Kai. Said boys were glued to Sendou Aichi for the longest of moments.

An older woman approached the two of them, wearing a white and black uniform. She reached out from the dark colored apron, taking out a small notepad.

"Well he's finally here," the waitress had pointed out, she gave the young boy a warm smile.

"Can I get you two some drinks?" she asked, taking the pen in her hands and pressing down on it against the notepad.

"Coffee" Kai requested. Aichi followed with a "Do you have any Hot Cocoa?"

The waitress nodded. "I'll be right back, then"

Kai turned his attention to Aichi. The boy was flushed once again, something of a rather high occurrence when with Kai. "We're so waiting long?" he seemed to be shrinking down in his seat.

Aichi's lips pouted out, his face forming a from. "S-sorry Kai-kun" Though he couldn't help but wonder. I was only late for a few minutes, wasn't I? Was Kai-also maybe..anxious? Aichi shook his head ignoring such a silly thought. Kai raised an eyebrow to that but shrugged it off when the server returned with their drinks.

"Thank you," Aichi said, Kai ordered a type of bacon and some other vegetable omelette while Aichi picked a breakfast combination, part of his sweet tooth becoming apparent.

"Got it" the girl said, though it was pretty obvious to her the other two were lost in their own world. She could have said pretty much anything and get the same reaction from the two.

"Hmm.." Kai chuckled a palm under the tip of chin, his face becoming very close to Aichi's own.

"W-what is it?" Aichi stuttered loudy, an elderly couple had looked over at him, a bit of concern voiced in their expressions, though they turned back to their server after a few seconds.

"You're like a kid sometimes," Kai teased, Aichi opened his mouth to protest, eyebrows furrowing.

Is that how Kai see's me? He had began playing with his fingers, interlacing and break apart each hand from each other. There needed to be something to do to keep him distracted, it was disappointing from Kai to say the least.

"I-I do?" the younger boy was seeming concerned, he couldn't look at Kai Toshiki. Its not even 9:30am and I've already messed this up.

"..Cute.' Kai whispered to himself, the idea being soft enough for Aichi to not hear. Though it was quite obvious by the luminescent blush on Aichi's pale skin, he had heard it.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi asked, his lips turning into a very warm smile.

"Nothing!" Kai spoke out to Aichi rather sternly, the boy started to look nervous again and would look at him.

"Sorry.." Aichi apologized, making Kai slouch down into his seat, now he felt pretty guilty.

What are you doing, Toshiki? Kai debated with himself. The waitress finally arrived over to the couple's table, she had shook her head. They were so new at this.

Kai sighed, so what if he let something like that slip? It made Aichi happy didn't it? "Aichi," Kai cooed out his name, seeing Aichi perk up looking right at him.

"Y-yes, Kai?" Aichi asked now curious, he felt Kai's fingers reach out to, brushing against his skin. They caressed Aichi's upper calf until finally meeting Aichi's smaller and even more slender fingers.

Aichi's meal was becoming less and less interesting to him. Aichi squeezed Kai's hand, holding it tight against him. The brunette leaned forward towards Aichi their foreheads touching, he kissed Aichi's temple. This caused Aichi to wince, the flustered boy leaned back against his seat.

A small smile was seen from one of the workers which caused Aichi to shrink down even more. The kiss was quick, subtle so it wasn't exactly embarrassing. Not as though Aichi could ever be embarrassed of Kai, or that Kai wouldn't give a second thought to someone's judgments.

"Wh-wh-what? Kai-kun?," Aichi called out to him, looking over towards the older boy. A small smile was planted on the boys lips. Kai felt Aichi brush up against his leg, he was pretty sure it wasn't on purpose.

Kai was turning pink, he brushed it off when Aichi commented. "Its nothing.., Look the American Vanguard tournaments are starting." Kai noted, "You should pay attention, for our next fight.."

"Kai.." Aichi whispered, hearing Kai invite him as his Vanguard partner, always made the boy happy.

"Next Battle?" Aichi had repeated, looking into Kai's glimmering emerald eyes. They were personally inviting him. Kai's leg had brushed against Aichi's and grasping the younger boy's hand, they were completely entangled.

Aichi and Kai had began their third round of Vanguard. Kai winning the first round followed by Aichi, followed by one of their longer battles. They sat across from each other, laying Vanguard play mats to help with their battle.

Kai and Aichi were tied to win and had Aichi drawn a heal trigger the game would have most likely been his. "I..lost," Aichi admitted. Kai closed his eyes, taking in the whole moment. A part of him, feeling bad for Aichi, its not as though he gave him a break between duels to plan either. Yet a part was glad, for they were still even rivals for each other. Aichi would still need him now to strive towards. He didn't want Aichi to get so far ahead.

Perhaps..our paths will cross. Kai had said to him, after betraying team Q4. He had said that when they were alone. It would have been to obvious to others Kai was always rooting for Aichi to advance, to be by his side once again. Yet to Aichi, he would always take the blame, as if he was the one doing something to push Kai away.

It was a cocky thing to say, Kai knew it, assuming Aichi would always be chasing after him. The positions of the hunter and the hunted have changed after the years, when Aichi's skill in Vanguard fights blossomed.

Kai felt himself having to try keeping up with Aichi, not getting left behind, since Aichi started his own card fight club. Kai felt lucky, Aichi still had an attachment that he considered him a childhood friend and so much more.

Aichi was still looking over his deck, Blaster Dark and Blaster blade were placed together side by side. The younger boy had sorted his cards by their levels, abilities and triggers.

"Tell me, Aichi," Kai pondered, his fingers tracing over the same Blaster Blade card, one that had linked them together all these years. Kai winced, the possibility of never seeing Aichi again. Without Blaster Blade his life would have been stuck in that cruel, cruel place. Aichi would have never returned, he would have been alone, his old friend Ren being lost forever..Kai would always be alone.That's how it was always, always alone...without Blaster Blade...everything would be different.

"Are you okay?" Aichi called out to him, arms wrapping tight around Kai's shoulders. Was he crying?

"Why do you keep Blaster Blade? I mean you could probably have even more powerful units in your deck, Blaster Dark and a darkness themed deck. You also played well with your golden paladins yet you keep a deck. You themed your entire deck around...him.." Kai continued to trail on, the victories and losses the past year Aichi fought, winning and adapting even without a level 2 avatar.

"You could probably get into the Vanguard academy easily...yet you centered everything around that card...Aichi, even when I left," the words became harder and harder to reach, Kai covered his eyes with his hand. The younger boy only knew to stay close to Kai. The day I had to leave you Aichi, even as I kid I knew, it was the loneliest day of my life. "What made you keep it?"

Aichi closed the distance between them, his eyes glistening, trickling down with tears. Kai had never been this open. Kai grabbed for Aichi, his hands grasping at the back of Aichi's shirt. He clutched the boy, as if bringing him any closer who keep them from having to separate again.

It was silly, Kai knew, he had always been the one to cause their separation. It was Kai, along along, he knew he was the reason for much of Aichi's pain. He should have been upfront from the beggining.

Encouraged Aichi openly and told him everything he did, even changing teams was always for him. To inspire Aichi, for them to have their own fight and grow together. Something that couldn't happen with Q4.

At last Aichi finally spoke, "Isn't it obvious, Toshiki...?" he breathed out the boy's first name, taking a risk, but he had to snap Kai out of it.

"That card was the one that changed my world. I was stuck in a miserable world, one where I was constantly harassed but never had to chance to speak out. When you gave me that card, it gave my life a purpose...and its really thanks to you I'm h-hapy," he seemed to finish those last words in a hiccup.

Aichi's eyes were brimming with tears. "Great now I'm looking weak, all over again, right in front of you.

Kai took his forefinger and lightly brushed away the stray tears from Aichi's face. He lifted his head up enough to place a small peck onto Aichi's lips. "K-kai-kun, that card...one reason why? Perhaps afterall this time, I wished deep down, Blaster Blade, which connected us, would bring us together again,"

Kai smiled brushing the remaining tears Aichi away from his face, he brushed stray blue bangs away from Aichi's eyes. Damn. What have I done now? This day was supposed to be enjoyable for Aichi, for him to have fun. Kai thought the last thing he wanted on this date was to bring Aichi to tears. Of course he never wanted this, why did he have to ask that now? He wanted to make this one of the greatest days for Aichi. For Aichi to love the date. Yet...here they were.

"Sorry," Kai breathed out, kissing the younger boy again, granted a bit longer, before releasing his hold. He hadn't meant to cling that hard to Aichi, or anyone.

"Well the American tournaments are coming up?" Aichi offered, extending his hand as both of the boys began to stand up. Aichi turned to look for the remote. "Ah-Kai," he felt a strong hand grasp onto his arm. Kai spun Aichi back around towards him.

Kai pulled Aichi in again for a kiss. This one with even more passion being harder, deeper yet at the same time loving. Kai's hand held onto the Aichi's lower back, keeping him balanced.

It was a good thing too the boy was most likely on cloud nine, and was losing feeling in his legs. I love you, Kai-kun

The taller brunette was lounging on the coach, keeping the remote at his side, preventing anyone from changing to channel.

Aichi was seated in between Kai's two legs. They were both stuck on the current match some blonde girl and a dark grey haired boy facing off in the final match. One running a chaos themed deck while the other was Kagero.

Kai had both of his arms wrapped around Aichi's waist, possessively. The boy had squirmed around a bit before finally finding a comfortable position, he leaned his head against back against Kai's chest. The light skin ship causing them both to color, Aichi more than Kai, naturally.

Kai leaned down planting a soft kiss on the top of Aichi's head. The gesture was much like one given to a small child, so sweet and innocent, yet Aichi knew him better than that.

Kai reached beside Aichi seeing his deck case. He carefully lifted it up and opened it, he scanned through the cards. It wasn't exactly rare for either of them to do that since they started dating, Aichi did it more out of curiosity.

"Aichi?" Kai called.

"Hmm?" Aichi looked up at Kai, awkwardly bumping his head against Kai's chin. The two winced, pulling away for a second before looking back. Aichi caressed the spot Kai hurt, looking at him to go on.

"You know we're going to have to edit your deck after this? You are president of your own club now and you'll need more triggers." Kai advised, and with that statement they were back to the usual.

"Yeah, I know.." Aichi smiled planting small kisses under Kai's jaw, he broke away every now and then to catch a glimpse of the match. "We should go to card capitol then," Aichi suggested.

Kai returned with a nod, tightening his grasp around Aichi. As they final relaxed, the girl running the Kagero deck called out "Final turn", Kai rested his chin on top of the boy's head.

They were together now, knowing no matter what happened in the future their paths would cross. For now it was all right, they were here, just the two of them. They would find their path towards Vanguard, leading the way towards their destiny, towards the light.

~END~

OMAKE: The brunette and Aichi were seen cuddled up together on the couch. "Oi, Kai I came to return the Vanguard Championship I borrowed and...Ah?" The blonde boy opened the door.

Well it was Kai's fault for being careless, lending Miwa his spare key (although technically Miwa bugged him about his best friend privileges nearly every day for a year to get it).

He cocked his head, holding a hold over his mouth to supress the laughter. Aichi was holding tightly to Kai, who was laying on his back. Aichi was pressed up against his chest. They both had a blissful expression.

Miwa took out his camera-phone and with a CLICK. It was done.

"So that's where you've been all this time," Miwa grinned like a cat, putting his phone away to his side pocket. "Misaki-nee and Jun are going to love this~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I figured after watching Kai's backstory a few things Kai is batman! Which I guess makes Aichi Robin? xD I don't know, I listened to a crap load of Utada Hikaru when writing this so I'm sorry if it got too emotional. Hope you enjoy :3 Anyone who has a favorite couple/idea/moment in the series let me know, I'll write something for it, I got a mention about a Blaster Blade fic so I figure I might write a little something of him and Aichi or Blaster Dark, hope to hear from you guys~
> 
> And now a random conversation, since I was too serious in the story lol
> 
> Me: "I imagine BatKai being all cool collected and saying, "I'm am the Vanguard Fighter, I AM KAGERO, This is your FINAL TURN!" And Aichi could be all "I'm Robin Batkai-kun is it okay if I go on missions with you. Miwa would be Alfred pushing the whole "BatKai/Robinchi ship! :D... and Misaki would be Batwoman! And and-
> 
> Aichi: "Eheh, she doesn't own anything guys so late disclaimer here! Could you imagination Vanguard if this girl wrote it?"
> 
> Kai (and everyone else on planet earth): ".What the?..."
> 
> Me: Well anyway hope you enjoyed~


End file.
